New Adventure, New Experience
by WMcLaughlin56
Summary: It's been five months since Sonic and his friends traveled with the Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith. Now, Sonic and his friends are officially the Doctor's new companions. They are going to have new experiences, adventures, and meets a new enemy known as the Master. (I do not own Doctor Who or Sonic the Hedgehog!)
1. Five Months Later

It's been five months since Sonic and his friends traveled with the Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith. In

Planet Mobius, everything is turning peaceful again. No robots, no Eggman, no chaos, nothing. Sonic

and his friends have saved their home planet. They celebrated all day and all night, until they get tired

of it and goes back to their original schedule. Shadow and Rouge are still working together for G.U.N,

Knuckles is still guarding the Master Emerald, Amy and Tails are working their new projects, and as for

Sonic, he just stayed at his home and play his video games. "Come on, come on," Sonic was struggling

to beat the boss. However, he got defeated and said, "Ugh! Man, that's the seventh time! Aww well,

I'm beat!" He turned off his Xbox and lied his bed.

He stared at the ceiling and thinking about his adventure with the Doctor and Sarah. How he,

Shadow, and Edmond used the Chaos Control to destroy the Emerald of the Chaos and the King, when

he first met the Doctor and Sarah for the first time, when he won the bet after Knuckles got surprised

when he entered the TARDIS, how he and Tails went to the library and the game room for the first time,

when he and his friends saw the Doctor and Sarah kissing for the first time. Sonic smiled at those

memories and he closed his eyes. 'Man, I have a lot of fun on that day,' Sonic thought. 'I really wish

that the Doctor and Sarah would come back. I really want to go with them! Go to many adventures,

having a lot of fun!' Then, he was asleep.

At Tails's house, he and Amy were watching television, eating chocolate chip cookies that Amy made.

They were watching the news about how everything is doing good once again. Tails groaned and

said, "I'm bored! Where's the action? No robberies, no fighting or murders! Nothing!"

"Calm down, Tails," said Amy. "At least Shadow and Rouge are doing their job."

"Yeah, but what about us? Our people would forget about us if we don't do something!"

"That's not true! Everyone will remember us no matter what! We finally defeated Eggman, and

because of that, our home is safe. They appreciated us for that, you know."

"Yeah, you're right." Tails then can hear a familiar sound and as he and Amy saw the familiar police

box, they started to gasp and he shouted, "THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE! Come on, Amy!"

"We have to tell Sonic and the others," said Amy.

"Right," said Tails. "Go get Sonic and I'll call Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles!" Tails and Amy exited the

house and she quickly goes to Sonic's place. Tails began to call Knuckles. As Knuckles answered the

call, Tails said, "Knuckles! They're here! They're back!"

"Who," Knuckles asked.

"The Doctor and Sarah! I can see them opening the door! Hurry!"

"I'm on my way," Knuckles hanged up his phone.

Tails then called Rouge's cell phone number, but he can see Shadow and Rouge already. Tails didn't

have time to be surprised and he shouted, "Shadow! Rouge!" He flew with his tails, and as he landed,

he said, "They're here! The Doctor and Sarah are back!"

"Oh, yeah," Shadow looked around until he and Rouge spotted the TARDIS. "Huh! Well, what do you

know?"

"It's about time that they visit us," said Rouge.

"So, what are we waiting for," Tails asked. He ran to the park, where they last saw them. As Tails

saw the Doctor and Sarah, he shouted in a glee, "DOCTOR! SARAH!"

The Doctor wore a different outfit, but still wears the same scarf. His jacket and pants are grey and

his vest are dark red with golden stripes. Sarah Jane Smith wears a nice, pink dress with flowers on

the skirt. Sarah smiled and goes to Tails. "Hi, Tails," she said to him.

"Sarah!" Tails embraced her. After they released the hug, he huffed a lot and said, "I missed you!"

"I missed you, Tails!" Sarah embraced him again and gave him a kiss on his forehead, which it made

Tails blushing.

The Doctor cleared his throat and put his hand to Tails. "Mr. Tails!" He grinned at him.

"Doctor," he shook hands with him with a smile. "Long time no see!"

"Same goes for you! Now, where's your friends?"

"They're on their way," he answered. He looked around to see Shadow and Rouge walking. That is,

until Rouge ran to them. The Doctor grinned and said, "Ah! Rouge! Shadow! How do you folks do?" He

shook hands with Rouge first and kissed her hand, and then he shook hands with Shadow.

"We're doing okay, thank you," said Rouge. Then, she and Sarah embraced. "How are you doing,

Sarah," Rouge asked.

"Very well, thank you," she answered. She turned to Shadow, seeing him crossed his arms. "How are

you doing, Shadow?"

"I'm doing okay, thanks," he said, but didn't smile. "Things have been changed since you guys left."

"Like what," the Doctor's eyes were widened.

"Well, we defeated Dr. Eggman, our arch enemy," Tails answered.

"Oh, good for you," said the Doctor. "I bet you folks are waiting for us to come back, so you would go

travel with us, aren't you?"

"I am," said Tails. "We haven't done much since then. I've been waiting for you guys!"

"Ah, so you do want to come with us? Hm?" Tails nodded and the Doctor continues, "Now, wait a

minute! I bet you want to come with us because of my library! You're interesting reading books, aren't

you, Tails?"

"Well, yes, but not only that, but I want to go to see others planet or back in time. I've always wanted

to do that!"

"How unique," the Doctor grinned at him. "Now, where's Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles?"

"I'm here!" Everyone looked up at Knuckles gliding and once again, he's going to fall. "NOT AGAIN!"

Luckily, Shadow rescued him again. "Thanks, man," said Knuckles.

"That's the eighth time that you've kept doing that," Shadow reminded him.

"I know, I know," said Knuckles. As he got up from Shadow's arms, he shook hands with the Doctor

and a hug from Sarah. "Long time no see, guys!"

"Oh, Knuckles, aren't you getting stronger and stronger," said Sarah Jane.

Knuckles blushed and said, "Yeah, I've been working out since you left five months ago."

"Five months...," the Doctor whispered. "Wow, I can't believe that time went so fast. Has it, Sarah

Jane?"

"It's hard to believe, Doctor," she replied.

Meanwhile, Amy knocked on Sonic's door and shouted, "Sonic! SONIC! Open up!" However, he didn't

answer, so she used her Piko-Piko hammer and demolished the door, while shouting, "SONIC!"

Sonic woke up screaming, and as he exit his bedroom, he saw the door and Amy with her Piko-Piko

hammer, and he shouted, "Amy! Why did break my door?"

"Why didn't you answer me," Amy asked.

He sighed and said, "What is it, Amy?"

"The Doctor and Sarah are here!"

"What?"

"Yeah! They're here right now, waiting for us! Come on!" Amy took off, while Sonic put his shoes on

and dashed out of the house. At the park, where the Doctor and the others are, Amy was shouting,

"Hey, you guys!" Amy rushed to Sarah first and embraced her.

"Hello, Amy," said Sarah. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks," said Amy. She shook the Doctor's hand and said, "Hello, Doctor."

"Ms. Amy Rose," he kissed her hand and said, "My, aren't you getting prettier every day!"

She blushed and said, "Thank you!"

"So, Amy," said Sarah as she whispered in her ear, "Did you tell him yet?" Amy remembered from

Sarah's advice. When the time comes. Unfortunately, Amy is still shy about telling Sonic how much she

feel. So, she shook her head. Sarah just smiled and said, "Well, it's not the end of the world, you

know." She took hands into hers and said, "I have an idea! Why not sometime later, the Doctor can

take you and Sonic on a date in Paris, France?"

Amy gasped and said, "That'd be great, Sarah! But, Sonic can a hard-head when it comes to asking

him to go hang out with me."

"What do you mean," Sarah asked.

"Every time I asked Sonic to do something together with me, he'd dashed to defeat Eggman or he'd

run away without an answer."

"Well, don't worry, Amy," said the Doctor. "I'm sure that Sonic is not going anywhere when it comes to

me or Sarah Jane." He grinned at her, and she smiled back.

Amy looked down at Sarah's hands and discovered a fourteen carat diamond ring, which Amy guessed

it could an engagement ring. So, she said, "I love your ring, Sarah! Where did you get it?"

Sarah looked up at the Doctor and he nodded while smiling. So, she answered, "From the Doctor.

We're getting married!"

Everyone, except Shadow, gasped and cheered. "Oh, my gosh," Amy cheered. "Congratulations!"

"I'm so happy for you guys," said Rouge.

"Congrats, Doctor," Shadow shook the Doctor's hand.

"Way to go," said Knuckles. "Make sure you invite me to your wedding!"

"Yeah, and me too," said Amy.

"Of course we're going to invite you all," said Sarah.

"Hey, what's going on?" Everyone turned to the blue hedgehog seeing him smiling. He looked up to

the Doctor and Sarah and said, "Well, long time no see!"

"Sonic," the Doctor and Sarah shouted and grinned. Sarah embraced Sonic and kissed him on the

cheek, and the Doctor shook hands with him.

"Long time no see, Sonic," said the Doctor. "How are you doing?"

"Doing great as usual," he answered. "So, what did I miss?"

"Sonic, Sarah and I are going to get married. And you and your friends are invited."

"Wow," said Sonic. "Congrats! I accept your invitation!"

"When's the wedding," Tails asked.

"Well, we don't know yet," Sarah asked. "We're thinking about having a wedding in my home planet.

We need to invite our old friends."

"Oh, yes," said the Doctor. "Harry, the Brigadier, Benton, Doris...,"

"Wow," said Rouge. "You got a lot of friends to invite! And don't forget about your family, too!"

Sarah and the Doctor frowned. "What's wrong," Tails asked.

"Umm, I'm sorry, but I don't think I should invite my family," said Sarah.

"Huh," Amy asked. "Why?"

"Uh...," Sarah couldn't answer her question, but Sonic and the others know what's she going to say.

"Hey, Sarah, you don't have to answer," said Amy.

"I am so sorry, Amy. I just... Oh, never mind about that! I'll tell you later!"

"Okay," she said.

"So," said Sonic, "are you guys here to ask us if we want to go with you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," said the Doctor. "How would you like to have your lives changed? Hm?"

Knuckles is the first one to answer his question, so he said, "I don't know about me. I have to guard

the Master Emerald."

"Oh, that's right," said the Doctor. "Don't you have anybody to take over your job?"

Knuckles frowned and shook his head. "I'm the last echidna in the Angel Island. My whole family is

gone."

"I am so sorry to hear that, Knuckles," said Sarah.

"Wait a minute," said Tails. "What about Shade? Can't she do it?"

"I don't know where she is," said Knuckles.

Then, the Doctor had an idea and said, "Knuckles, I have an device that can guard your Master

Emerald for you. I'll be right back." The Doctor went to his TARDIS and comes back carrying a robot

with lots of buttons. He explained, "This is X.R.K. 3000! This is little fellow can guard the Master Emerald

and defeat enemies when they come for it. Here." He gave Knuckles the robot and said, "Now, take it

to Angel Island and meet us back here."

"Got it," Knuckles began to glide to Angel Island.

"Now," said the Doctor, "Who else is coming? Well, other than Tails."

"I am," said Rouge. "What about you, Shadow?"

"Well, since we got no crimes after we defeated Eggman, I guess I can go. Count me in," said

Shadow.

"I'm coming, too," said Amy.

Everyone turned to Sonic and the Doctor asked, "Well?"

Sonic thought about it, smiled at the Doctor, gave him a thumbs up, a wink and said, "Count me in!"

"Excellent," said the Doctor. "Now, I'll give you folks an hour to pack your things and meet us here."

"Got it," said Sonic, Tails, Amy, Rouge, and Shadow. They all left to their houses and start packing.

Sonic grabs his suitcase and he packed up his shoes, rings, and a box of frozen chili dogs. Amy packed

up her outfits, shoes, make-up, her toothbrush, and her weapon. Tails packed up his small inventions,

his book mark incase he needs to finish a book, his toothbrush, and his game-boy. Rouge packed up

her outfits, a few weapons, and make-up. Shadow only brought his rings.

As everyone came back, they can see Knuckles landing from gliding. "I'm back," he announced.

"Ah, Knuckles," said the Doctor. "I told everyone to have an hour to packed up their things. Is there

anything that you need?"

"Nah," he answered. "I don't have a lot of things. Except some food in my stomach. That's the only

thing I worried about myself."

"Okay, then," said the Doctor. "All right, everyone, off you go." Everyone went in except for Sonic. He

turned to see his home planet one last time. The Doctor looked down at him and asked, "Ready?"

He looked up and said, "Ready!" He went in, and the Doctor shut the door. The TARDIS made a noise

and it disappeared.

To Be Continued...


	2. Enter Team Chaotix, Cream, and Cheese

In Planet Mobius, Cream the Rabbit and her cute little chao name Cheese, were looking for their friends. She hasn't seen them

since this morning. She's getting worried. She said to Cheese, "Oh, Cheese. I can't find them anywhere! I wonder if they're okay,

though."

"Chao chao," said Cheese.

"Yes...," Cream and Cheese were walking through the park, seeing her friends playing and having a good time since Eggman is

defeated thanks to Sonic. She smiled at her friends and decided to stop worrying and play.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, a group of detectives called Team Chaotix were walking. They solved another case and

got money as a reward. A crocodile name Vector, is the leader of the group. A chameleon name Espio, who is a mastered ninja that

can turn invisible. And the youngest of the group name Charmy the Bee can only fly and has the ability to sting at his enemies.

They were on their way to their favorite fast food restaurant, but they have to go through the park. Vector grinned and laughed as

he counted the money and said to them, "Haha! Well, we done a good job, boys! Another case has been solved!"

"That mission was so easy," said Espio. "Even Charmy can handle a bad guy with his stinger."

"Yeah," said Charmy. "Did you see what I did earlier? I was like, "Hi-yah", and then I was like, "Yeee-yah!" He accidently kicked

Vector and he dropped all of his money. The money was flying into the sky.

"OH NO," Vector cried and he and his team-mates tried to get it back. But it was gone in a second. Vector turned to Charmy,

growling, grabbed him and slammed him on the ground, while yelling, "CHARMY, YOU IDIOT! THE MONEY IS NOW GONE!"

"I didn't mean to, Vector," said Charmy. "It was an accident, I swear!"

"Let him go, Vector," said Espio. "He said he didn't mean it."

Vector let go of him and said, "Man! Now, we'll never go to our favorite fast-food restaurant! This is what happens if you don't be

careful and being so clumsy!"

Charmy sighed with a sweat drop. Then, he can hear someone calling their names. As they looked up, they all smiled with glee as

they saw Cream and Cheese, holding their money. As Cream landed from her big ears, she asked them, "Excuse me, but is this

yours?"

"Chao," said Cheese.

"YES," Vector and Charmy yelled. Vector took all of the money from Cream, and he laughed and played with his money. Cream and

Cheese smiled at her friends. Since Vector was busy playing with his money and Charmy flying and was singing, Espio rolled his

eyes and he said to Cream, "Thank you so much, Cream. You too, Cheese."

"Chao, chao," said Cheese.

"Your welcome," said Cream. "After we were playing at the park, Cheese and I saw the money in the air. Luckily, no one grabbed it.

So, I figured that it must belongs to you because the wind blew the money from you."

"Well, we're appreciated that," said Espio. He turned to Vector and ask him, "Are we, Vector?"

Vector turned to Espio and said, "Oh, yeah! Yeah!" He turned to his money and laughed like a child.

Cream begins to frown and said, "Well, you guys. I have a mission for you. If you choose to accept."

Vector and Charmy stopped what they're doing and turned to Cream, and the three said, "Go on."

"Well, first off: Have you see Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge anywhere?" The members of Team Chaotix looked

at each other, turned to Cream, and shook their heads. "Well, I would give you an reward if you can find them all. Cheese and I

can't find them since this morning. I looked at their houses, but I don't see them. I looked everywhere, but I can't find them

either. Will you help us? Please?"

Vector put his money and asked her, "What kind of a reward are we talking about?"

"Vector," Espio shoved him and he said to Cream, "To be honest with you, we haven't seen them for a while. Ever since Eggman was

defeated, Sonic and the others are laying back relaxing. Also, the crime rate goes down, and our business is going down too.

Right, Vector?"

Vector looked down at Espio, remembering the bill that he has pay. Otherwise, he would get a foreclosure. He sighed and

answered, "Oh, right." He turned to Cream and Cheese and said to her, "All right, kid. We'll look for them, I promise. I believe that

you're over-reacting as well. So, try not to worry and we'll do our job, okay?"

Cream smiled at Vector and replied, "Oh, thank you, Team Chaotix! I'll try my best to stay calm! Right, Cheese?"

"Chao, chao," said Cheese as he was flying around Cream.

Vector sighed with a sweat drop and said, "All right, boys! Let's get to work!"

Charmy's stomach was growling and he groaned. "But, I'm hungry, Vector!"

Vector's stomach was also growling. "Okay, change of plans, boys. First, we'll eat. And then, we'll get to the case."

"What about the bill," Espio reminded him again.

Vector growled and said, "We'll eat first, pay the god...,"

"NOT IN FRONT OF THE GIRL AND THE CHAO," Charmy and Espio yelled so Vector wouldn't curse in front of Cream and Cheese.

"...bill, and then, we'll get to the case," said Vector with a sweat drop. He turned to Cream and said, "All right, kid. I'll connect

with you tomorrow and give you reports. So for now, relax! Go play or...or...read a book. Or...oh, whatever! Go to school!"

"It's summer, you idiot," said Espio.

"And it's Saturday," said Charmy.

"Oh, whatever," Vector cried. "Come on, boys!" Vector lead the way to their favorite restaurant, while Espio rolled his eyes and

quickly followed him. Charmy waved goodbye to Cream and Cheese and flew with his small wings.

Cream and Cheese waved back until they're gone. "Come on, Cheese. Let's go back to park and play!"

"Chao, chao," said Cheese with a happy face appeared. As Cream and Cheese walk through the park, they can see everyone

running and screaming.

"What's going on," Cream asked. She saw a mysterious shadow figure and it spotted on Cream and Cheese. "Ahh! Come on,

Cheese!" Cream and Cheese flew away from the shadow figure. "TEAM CHAOTIX," she cried, "HELP! HELP!"

"Chao, chao," Cheese cried. The shadow figure captured Cheese. He was crying for help. Cream goes down and grabbed him. She

was struggling to get the grip from Cheese's wrist. "CHAO," he cried.

"CHEESE," she cried. "Hang on! Don't let go! Please!"

"Cream! Cheese," a familiar voice was cried. A large bunny with larger bunny ears appeared. She grabbed Cream and Cheese

from the shadow figure. The three landed to the ground. With a worried look from her face, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Mom," Cream hugged her mother. Cheese also hugged her tightly. "I am so glad that you're here!"

"Thank goodness that you guys are all right," said Cream's mother. "Now, come on! Let's go, quickly!" Her mother grabbed

Cream's arm and flew away with her larger ears. She looked down at the shadow figure, and apparently, it was attacked by

the Team Chaotix. Vector punched it with his big hand. Espio was invincible and he used his ninja stars to throw it at the shadow

figure. Charmy stung it, but it wasn't enough, because his stinger was small. However, the shadow figure attacked them.

"Oh, no," Cream cried. "Mom, we have to help them!"

"No, Cream," she said. "It's too dangerous!" She started to gasp as the shadow figure grabbed Cheese again. Cheese cried

again, but this time louder than ever. "Cheese," she cried.

"No! Cheese," Cream cried. She let go of her mother, and grabbed Cheese again. "Hang on, Cheese!" Luckily, she can see

Charmy and Espio helping her and Cheese.

"It's too...hard," Charmy complained.

"Come on," said Espio. "Don't give up!" Espio got caught, too. "Oh, no you don't!" He chopped the shadow figure, and used his

ninja star to cut the shadow figure. However, by the time he fished out another one, it was already too late. The shadow figure

pulled Espio, Cheese, Cream, and Charmy into it, and the shadow figure activated the vortex. It was really dark and purple all

around it.

Vector got up and and as he opened his eyes, he can hear Cream's mother calling out their names, and sees that his friends are

going to be sucked in. "Oh, no! GUYS!" He ran to them and pulled everyone out from the shadow figure. But, when he heard his

name called by Cream's mother, he looked up at her, and yelled, "VANILLA!" Finally, the shadow figure grabbed Vector, too, and

everyone went through the vortex. They were gone in a flash.

With tears in her eyes, Vanilla cried, "NO! NO! CREAM! VECTOR! CHEESE!" She went down to her knees and sobbed. Her tears

landed on her dress. She looked up and yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And so, the damage was already done.

To Be Continued...


	3. Old Friends meets New Friends

The TARDIS landed on Planet Earth; 1975 was the year, and they landed in the UK. The Doctor opened the TARDIS

door, and announced to his new friends, "All right, everyone, we landed."

Tails gasped and smiled. He looked around and said, "Wow! This is like the planet Earth."

"It _is _Earth, you moron," said Knuckles.

Sonic exited out the TARDIS door and looked up at the sky. "Man, this is reminds me of my experience when I was

at Earth. I had a lot of fun back in the day."

The Doctor looked down at him, and asked, "You've been to Earth before?"

"Yeah. I made a few friends when I came here. My first friend saved my life because I landed in his pool."

"He has a pool," Sarah asked.

"Yeah, and to top it off, I couldn't swim, so I almost got drowned."

"You don't know how to swim," the Doctor asked. "You're Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest hedgehog, and

you don't know how to swim?" He laughed hardly.

Sonic felt embarrassed, with his cheeks being red, and shouted, "Every super hero has a weakness, you know."

The Doctor chuckled and said, "Come on, Sonic. It's time to meet my friends." Inside, a man who wears a mustache,

with badges around him, looked up and has a surprise look on his friends. The Doctor smiled and shook hands with

him, and said, "Brigadier! Long time no see!"

"Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith, it's really good to see you again," said the Brigadier.

Sarah kissed him lightly and said, "Hello, Brigadier!"

His face turned into a shock when he saw the Doctor's new friends. "Wha...?! Doctor, who are these...creatures?"

"Brigadier, I would like to meet Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic shook hands with the Brigadier, gave him a thumbs up, a wink, and said, "Just call me Sonic!"

"O...Okay... Sonic, nice to meet you," said the Brigadier. "And who are they...,"

Tails was the first one to introduced himself, and answered, "My name is Miles Prower. But you can call me Tails."

The Brigadier shook hands with him. Then, Amy shook hands with him, and said, "My name is Amy Rose. This is Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow."

"Well," said the Brigadier as he cleared his throat, "it's a pleasure to...meet you. I suppose...,"

Rouge saluted to him and said, "You, too, sir." He saluted back.

"So, Brigadier," said the Doctor, "where's Harry, Benton, and Doris?"

"Well, the boys were playing a card game, and Doris is in the kitchen with the other women out back. May I give

your friends a tour?"

"Oh, please do so," said Sarah.

"Yes, Sarah and I will be back. We have to exchange the coordinates again. Sonic, everyone, behave yourselves."

The Doctor started to chuckle and grab Sarah's hand. Sonic and the others, except Shadow, laughed.

As they left, the Brigadier cleared his throat and asked, "All right? Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, sir," everyone said in one voice.

"Very well. All right, come this way." The Brigadier showed them his office, the camp for trainers, and the game

room. In there, two men were playing Craps. A brown, curly hair with blue eyes and another man with a uniform,

with blue eyes and a long chin stood up as soon as the Brigadier enters. Then, they screamed as soon as Sonic and

the others came in. "Calm down, gentlemen," he ordered. "These are the Doctor's friends. This is...uh... Shoot!"

"You forgot our names," Tails asked.

"Did that fox just talked," asked a man with a uniform on.

"Yes, he did," answered the Brigadier. "But that doesn't mean they're harmful. Anyways, yes, I forgot your names!

I'd like to apologize."

"No, probs," said Sonic. He shook the men's hands and said, "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"My name is Tails," he said.

"My name is Amy Rose, but please call me Amy."

"I'm Knuckles."

"The name's Rouge. The pleasure is mine!"

"And I'm Shadow."

The two men cleared their throats and smiled. They weren't complete scared, but they feel a little nervous. They'd

get to use to them, but it does takes time. One of them said, "Well, my name is Harry Sullivan. The pleasure's mine."

"And I'm Sergeant Benton. Very nice to meet you."

"Uh, sir," said Harry, "Where's the Doctor?"

"He and Sarah are in the TARDIS. They'll be back in just a minute. Anyways, I'm giving them the tour. Sorry to

interrupt your game of Craps."

Knuckles laughed a little. Rouge turned to him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Craps," he answered and laughed harder again.

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea, Knuckles," said Harry. "That's the name of the game. Have you played it before?"

"No, I haven't," he answered.

"Well, after the tour, how would you like to play with us and we'll teach you," said Benton.

"Okay, I'd like that," said Knuckles.

"I'd like to play, too," said Rouge. She took his arm and hugs it.

Knuckles blushed and got angry. He yelled," ROUGE! Would you knock it off?"

"What? I wanna play! There's nothing wrong that, right?" She got angry a little because she thinks that the game of

Craps would be a masculine thing. Knuckles got scared and he shook his head in embarrassment.

"You can play! You can play! Can she play," Knuckles asked rapidly.

Both Harry and Benton smiled. Harry said, "Sure. The more the merrier."

Everyone, but Rouge, Harry, and Benton, sighed. "All right, then," said the Brigadier. "Shall we continue with the

tour?"

"Sure thing," said Rouge. "Let's go, Knuckles!" She grabbed him, while Knuckles was struggling to say, "Help me!"

Only Benton and Harry smiled at him.

At the Mess Hall, the Brigadier called his wife's name loudly. "Give me a minute, Alistair!"

"I can tell why this place is called a Mess Hall," said Sonic. The place was filthy, but doesn't smell bad. There were

dirty plates everywhere and flies everywhere.

The Brigadier sighed and said, "Forgive me for the mess," he said. "My wife and the rest of the ladies in UNIT were

trying to clean this place since this morning. Last night, we were celebrating because the war was over."

"Aww man," said Sonic, "You would've waited until we came here. We would've a blast!"

"What do you mean," the Brigadier asked.

Tails shoved Sonic's arm and answered, "Ignore him, sir! He just love to party."

"Oh," he said. "Well, we're sorry, Mr. Sonic. If we would've met you all, then chances are all of us would get a

hangover in the morning."

"Ha," Knuckles shouted. "Speaking of that! Hey, Sonic, do you remember one night that we celebrated at your

house, and we told Tails to drink one beer?"

Tails gasped and shouted, "KNUCKLES! You promised!"

Sonic joined with Knuckles as they both laughed. Amy, Rouge, Shadow, and the Brigadier looked at Tails. "What did

he do, man," Sonic asked.

"Knuckles, if you dare, you'll regret this," Tails warned him.

"Alistair, honey," a nice, old lady in her late fifties, with her dress messed up and wet, exited the kitchen. "Sorry

about that, but I... Oh! Alistair, may I ask who are these...things?"

"These are the Doctor and Sarahs' friends," the Brigadier explained. "Now, let see if I can remember this time. This

blue hedgehog is Sonic, the black hedgehog with a red stripe on his forehead is Shadow, the pink hedgehog is Amy

Rose, the bat is Rouge, the fox with two tails is Tails, and the red...uh...,"

"Echidna," Knuckles helped him out.

"Thank you," he whispered. "And, this young man is known Knuckles. Everyone, this is my wife, Doris."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," said Tails politely.

"Oh, you two," she said. "All of you. So, you traveled with the Doctor and Sarah Jane?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Amy. "We just started to travel. We'll look forward to do so."

"Well, that's lovely, Amy." Doris can hear women calling her name for help. "I'll be right there," Doris cried out. She

turned to them and said, "It's very nice to meet you, and I'm sorry, but I have to go back to the kitchen."

"Do you need some help," Amy volunteered.

"Oh, Amy, sweetheart, you're our guest. Why don't you finish with the tour and make yourself at home?"

"Oh, please, I assist," said Amy. "I don't mind helping cleaning the kitchen."

"Well, all right, thank you," said Doris. "Alistair, if the Doctor wants to know...,"

"I'll let him know," he interrupted. "Thank you, Ms. Rose." Amy smiled and followed Doris to the kitchen.

As the Brigadier and the others finished the tour, the Doctor and Sarah surprised them. "Oh, Brigadier, thanks for

the tour," said the Doctor as he grinned.

"Doctor, stop scaring me like that," the Brigadier almost shouted. "Anyways, Amy is helping Doris with the kitchen."

"And, Knuckles and I are going to play a nice card game of Craps with Harry and Sergeant Benton," said Rouge.

"Oooh, Knuckles," the Doctor smiled.

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea," he warned them.

"Come on, Knuckles," said Sonic. "Just have a nice time. It's just a game!"

"Hey, Shadow," said Rouge. "You're quiet as usual. How about play with us?"

"All right," he said. "I guess one game wouldn't hurt."

"I'd like to play, too," said Tails.

"What about you, Sonic," Sarah asked.

"Hmm, I'll just go out for a run," he answered.

"Oh, Sonic, before you do that, may I talk to you in private," the Doctor asked.

"Huh? Sure, I guess."

"Okay, then, come on, guys! Let's go," Rouge lead the group and exit. The Brigadier escorted Sarah to the office.

The Doctor smiled and looked down to Sonic. He sighed and he was getting a little nervous.

"Hey, Doctor, are you okay," he asked.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Okay, Sonic, while you all were on the tour, Sarah and I have a talk about our wedding."

"Okay," said Sonic.

"Anyways, we decided to have an October wedding, which it's in two months. We decided that... Umm...well... How

would you like to be my best man?"

Sonic's eyes grew wide. "What? Me? But...I mean...why? Why me?"

"Well, to begin with, you are the first one in the group that I've met. And I started to trust you ever since. You are

fast, incredible, brave, funny, and you always care about your people in your home planet. I want to know more,

that's why I asked you to come with us and travel. Now, you don't have to answer now. If you want to think about

it, then you may."

Sonic sighed and giggled a little. "I'll think about this, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled at him and nodded. Sonic left outside and ran like the wind. The Doctor sighed and goes to the

Brigadier's office. As he walked, he can hear Knuckles complaining and had a fight with Rouge and Shadow. He

giggled and continued to walk. Finally, as he went in, he was surprised to see his fiancé with the Brigadier. The

Brigadier cleared his throat, and said, "Ah, Doctor! I just finished the tour."

"Thank you, Brigadier, I appreciated that," said the Doctor.

Sarah held his arm and asked, "Did you tell him?"

He nodded and replied, "Yes. He said he'll think about it."

"But why Sonic," the Brigadier asked. "I mean, this is your wedding, I understand, but you just knew him."

"I know, but I told him I want to get to know him and the others more. That's why I invited them to join us. When

we first met Sonic, he was in pain, as in he was going to die. If it wasn't for us, then yes, he'd die instantly. But,

rapidly, we knew that he has super speed, can use the Chaos Emeralds...,"

"The Chaos Emeralds," the Brigadier interrupted. "What's that?"

"It's a long story," said Sarah Jane.

"Anyways, Sonic was just amazing. I adore him a lot! And, his friends, too. They are brilliant! Tails loves my

library, Knuckles loves to play video games, Rouge and Amy loves my pool, and Shadow... Well, he's usually quiet,

but that black hedgehog is the strongest hedgehog I've ever seen." The Doctor sighed and finished it up, "I'm

telling you, Brigadier, those guys are incredible! Once you, Harry, Benton, and Doris get to know for a while, I

promise you... No! _We _promise you that you'll get the used of it, and you'll be amazed!"

The Brigadier sighed and said, "Well, Doctor, I am already amazed based on what you're telling me. I think the

reason that they amazed you is because _you amazed them._ You are a Time Lord, Doctor. You have a police box

which it's larger on the inside than the out. You know everything, and when you teach them about yourself, their

minds must have been blown away. Doctor, you should know that by now."

The Doctor smiled at the Brigadier and said, "Thank you, Brigadier. That means a lot to me. And, I think you're right.

I did amazed them, haven't I, Sarah Jane?"

"You sure did, Doctor," she said as she kissed him lightly on his cheek. "You always amazed every one of your

companions."

"Well, I _really _do amazed them! Oh, gosh! I don't know what to say, but thank you." The three heard Rouge and

Knuckles arguing.

"YOU JERK," Rouge yelled.

"WHAT," Knuckles yelled back. Then, they can hear him screaming in pain.

Harry and Benton rapidly goes to the Brigadier's office. They shut the door, and Harry said, "Those guys are nuts!"

"But, man," said Benton as he smiled, "they are something!" Finally, the Doctor, Sarah, and the Brigadier laughed.

Meanwhile, Sonic was on the top of the hill, thinking about being the Doctor's best man. 'Aww man,' he thought, 'I

just met the guy. I mean, it's been five months since we met, but... Should I do this? Maybe I should, I mean, after

all, it's his wedding, his and Sarahs'.' Sonic stood up and made up his decision. He said to himself, "I will do it!" So,

he ran like the wind, and goes back to the head-quarter. As he ran, he saw something from the sky. A black vortex

appeared and five creatures were falling. "Oh, no! I got to help them," Sonic rushed and saved all of them at once.

Finally, after the rescue, he gasped to find that those creatures are his friends; Vector, Espio, Charmy, Cream, and

Cheese. They all fainted, without saying a word. "Oh, no! You guys," Sonic shouted.

To Be Continued...


	4. More Introducing to Others

Sonic gasped and shouted, "You guys! Are you okay?" But no answer, Sonic was worried. "Aww man, no response!

Should I wait or go and get help? If I leave, then someone might take them away! Aww man, I got to do

something!"

Luckily, he can hear one of them grunting. Sonic helped him out by putting his arm around his shoulder. And he let

him sit on the ground. Vector grunted and he opened his eyes. He was hurt to be surprised to see Sonic in a long

time."

"Vector," Sonic said, "are you okay?"

"S...Sonic? Is that you," Vector asked, but he's getting weaker.

"Yeah, it's me," he answered with a smile. "What happened?"

"Sonic! Boy, am I glad to see you! I wish I can explain this to you, but I'm too weak. You got to help me and the

others."

Sonic nodded. "All right, try to stay here, and I'll be right back!"

"What? You can't leave us here," Vector cried but a second later, he cried in pain.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a flash!" Sonic left in a flash. At the head-quarters, he cried, "Hey, guys! Doctor! Tails!

Guys!"

The Doctor, Sarah, the Brigadier, and Benton ran outside to see Sonic. "Sonic," the Doctor cried. "What's wrong?"

"You got to help the others! They're hurt! It's my old friends! I have no idea where they come from, and...,"

"Sonic, calm down," the Brigadier put his hands on his shoulders. "Now, relax, and tell us what happened."

"I have no time for that," Sonic cried. "Follow me!" Sonic ran rapidly, but they just stood there, having no idea

what to do.

"Wow! What a fast hedgehog," Benton said in a shock.

"Indeed," said the Brigadier.

Sonic came back and said, "I forgot, you guys don't have the speed like I have."

"Well, 'duh'," said everyone in one voice.

"Aww man, now what," Sonic asked.

"I got it," the Doctor had an idea. "I'll use my TARDIS so she can track with you."

"Great," Sonic gave him a thumbs-up. "Now, hurry!" Sonic dashed out as the Doctor, Sarah, Benton, and the

Brigadier went to the TARDIS. Sonic came back to see others waking up. Espio, Charmy, Cream, and Cheese were

still in pain, but luckily, it wasn't that serious. Sonic bent down on one knee and comfort Cream. "Are you okay," he

asked.

Cream was relieved to see Sonic and to see his smile again, (that's why Amy loves Sonic in the first place). Cream

held on the Cheese and she protected him in her arms. Cheese was happy to see Sonic, too, but he was in pain.

Cream was smiling and she answered him, "I'm so glad that you're here, Mr. Sonic. But, how did you get here?"

"It's a long story," he said. "Of course, I'm glad that you guys are alive."

"Aww man," said Charmy, "My wings are bent! Now, I can't fly!"

"Look who's talking," Espio pointed out. "My back is killing me, my foot is twisted, and I got a bruise on my arm." He

turned and gasped to see Sonic. "S..Sonic?!"

"Yo, Espio, Charmy," Sonic winked. "Long time no see!"

"Sonic," Charmy shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, it's a long story," Sonic answered.

"Boy, are we glad to see you," said Espio. "Apparently, we have a rough trip. Where are we, anyway?" He and the

others then heard a loud noise. Then, seconds later, the TARDIS appeared. Espio's eyes grew wide and asked, "Did

that police box just appeared, or was it...there when we got here?"

"What's going on," Cream asked.

"Chao, chao," Cheese replied.

"You'll see," Sonic smiled.

Four people exited the TARDIS and when they see what was happening, they froze and hesitate. The Doctor's eyes

went to Sonic and later to his friends. He bent down to one knee and grinned. "Hello," he said with a low voice. "Is

everyone all right?"

Espio, Charmy, Cream, and Cheese turned to Vector. He got furious and asked, "What are you looking at me for?"

"Answer him, Vector," Espio whispered.

"Why me," Vector whispered back.

"You're the leader," Charmy whispered.

Vector sighed and whispered to them, "Wimps!" Vector turned to the Doctor and answered, "We're all right! Well,

not typically, but, in another way of saying it, we're okay, but we're hurt."

"I can see that," the Doctor said.

"Nice answer," Espio whispered sarcastically.

"Hey," Vector whispered. "I tried, okay? Why not if you can answer this guy? Hmm?"

Espio rolled his eyes and he replies to the Doctor, "Uh, sir. We're from Planet Mobius, and we're Sonic's friends."

"So, all of you are Sonic's friends, hmm," the Doctor asked with his eyes grew big. He turned to Sonic and he gave

the Doctor a nod. The Doctor looked to his friends, gave them a big grin, and said, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet

you. I'm the Doctor, this is my fiancé, Sarah Jane Smith, the Brigadier, and Benton."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Vector shook the Doctor's hand. He grunted a little bit, and then sighed. "I'm Vector, this is

Espio, Charmy, and these two are...," Vector can hear Cream crying and she was so scared.

Cream looked up to the Doctor and the others, scared in agony. She held on to Cheese tightly. The Brigadier looked

at Cheese in a shock, so he asked the Doctor, "What is that thing?"

"I don't know," the Doctor answered.

"Please, don't hurt Cheese," Cream spoke out politely with tears in her eyes.

"Chao...chao...," Cheese can't speak up clearly.

Everyone was in awe when they saw Cream and Cheese were scared and got hurt. Sarah came forward to them

and she bent down both of her knees. She comfort them gently and whispered, "Shh, it's okay. We're not going to

hurt you, I promise."

Cream looked up to her and asked, "Really? Are you sure?" Sarah smiled and nodded. Cream wiped her tears and

helped Cheese wiped his tears. "My name is Cream the Rabbit, and this is Cheese."

"Chao," Cheese smiled at Sarah Jane.

Sarah Jane held Cheese and he lie on her arms. Sarah was in an awe. "He is so cute, Cream! What is he?"

"He's a chao," Cream replied. "We've been friends for a long time!"

"I see," Sarah Jane smiled.

The Doctor was amazed to see Sarah taking care of Cheese. "My Sarah Jane...," He said without anyone hearing it.

Sonic smiled and said, "Say, should we help them out?"

"Oh, right," the Doctor changed the subject. "Everyone, let's go in the TARDIS, and then to the headquarters."

"Whoa, whoa," Vector stopped him. "You mean that police box over there? Are you crazy? There's no way we're all

going to fit there! And, I don't know how that thing got here in the first place."

"You wanna bet," Sonic asked with an evil grin.

"Now, Sonic," the Doctor touched his shoulder. "Let's not do that again."

"Aww," Sonic groaned.

"Wha...What do you mean," Espio asked.

"It's a long story," Sonic answered.

"Now, come along," the Doctor escorted everyone to the TARDIS.

As soon as Vector, Espio, Charmy, Cream, and Cheese helped each other out and entered the TARDIS, they were

shocked to see it was bigger on the inside than on the out. "WHAT THE HECK," the members of Team Chaotix

shouted. Sonic laughed along with the Doctor. Then, the TARDIS was vanished.

A mysterious black figure appeared and laughed evilly. Finally, it disappeared.

To Be Continued...


	5. The Memory-Shock Virus

At the headquarters, Rouge marched outside to get fresh air. Knuckles grunted with pain

with a huge bump on his head with Shadow and Tails felt sorry for him. "I told you that's

not how you play Craps, you moron," said Shadow with his arms crossed.

"I...I didn't know," Knuckles groaned. "I was only playing."

Tails sighed and said, "Knuckles, you need to know how to play more and stop laughing

when you hear the word, Craps because it's pretty dumb."

Harry quickly ran to the door and entered the room. He huffed and told them, "Guys!

Come outside! Quickly!"

"What is it, Harry," Tails asked.

"You're not going to believe this! Come on!" Harry exited out of the room immediately.

"I wonder what's going on," Tails asked. And, the three exited out of the room. As they

went outside, all of them, including Rouge and Amy gasped, and they were surprised to

see Sonic along with Cream, Cheese, and the members of Team Chaotix. They were

pretty injured, and they have to get help to walk and make it to the infirmary.

"What the...," Tails replied in a shock.

"What are they doing here," Shadow asked.

"And, how," Amy asked. "Oh, Cream!" She rushed over to Cream, her best friend.

"Amy...," Cream spoke a little until her eyes looked up to her's. "Amy! Oh, am I so happy

to see you!"

"Oh, Cream!" Amy embraced her with tears in her eyes.

Vector groaned and asked, "So, this is the headquarters?"

"As a matter of fact, it is, Mr. Vector," the Brigadier answered. "This is the UNIT

headquarters."

"Nice, man," he said. "Now, do you have a hospital here or something?"

"Yes, we have an infirmary."

"What's the difference?"

"Their _is_ no difference," the Brigadier replied.

Knuckles helped out Espio with his arm around his shoulder. "Espio, are you okay? What

happened?"

"Knuckles, my friend," said Espio. "I'm fine, and this is not the time to explain

everything."

"Aww come on," he said, "Give me a short story."

"Knuckles, if he says now is not the time, then it's not the time, okay," Rouge replied.

She helped out with Charmy by carrying him in her arms. Knuckles growled at her.

As everyone was in the infirmary, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Cream, and Cheese were lying

on their beds, resting. The rest of the others were waiting. Some of them were sitting on

the benches, while others, like Shadow, were standing. As the Doctor exited the

infirmary, everyone stood up and wait for answer. "They are all doing fine; they need to

rest, that's all."

"Oh, thank goodness," said Sarah Jane.

"Well, that's a relief," said Sonic with a smile.

"But, how do they get here in the first place," Tails asked.

"That's what I want to know, too, Tails," the Doctor said.

"Do you think they got here by a vortex or something," Benton asked.

"That's impossible, Benton," said the Doctor. "How would they... No, wait! It could be

possible."

"Huh," everyone said in one voice.

"Well, I mean if they do come from a vortex, then someone or something from anywhere

in this universe must've known how to use it. But who and where?"

Shadow was being quiet as usual, probably thinking about the Doctor's question. If only

he knew. He can hear a groan from the infirmary room. As soon as he immediately went

in, he can hear Vector groaning. He then can see a dark spot from Vector's neck. It

must've somehow hurting Vector. The Doctor entered the room and asked, "Shadow?

What's wrong?"

"What's that dark spot on Vector's neck?"

"What dark spot?"

"On Vector's neck," said Shadow. "Right there," Shadow pointed at his neck, but the

Doctor couldn't see it. Shadow gasped as the dark moved from his neck to his head.

Vector screamed in pain along with a shock, having him to shake rapidly. Shadow and the

Doctor held to him, preventing from him to shake some more. After that, it was over.

"Vector," Shadow woke him up, but no respond. He shook Vector and cried, "Vector!"

"Shadow, let him rest," the Doctor stopped him.

Sonic and the others entered the infirmary. "What's going on," Sonic asked.

"Is everything all right," Harry asked.

"Vector had a serious seizure," the Doctor explained. "I think it'd be best if I gave him

nerve pills. I'll be back." The Doctor exited out of the room rapidly. Everyone turned to

Vector, watching him sleeping like a baby.

Tails went forward to Shadow and asked, "Are you okay, Shadow?"

"No," he answered. "I swear that I saw something from Vector."

"What do you mean," Sonic asked.

"Well, I just saw a huge, dark spot on Vector's neck, and it moves to his head. As it goes

inside of him, he shakes rapidly. And then, he stopped."

"Didn't the Doctor saw that," Amy asked.

"No."

"Well, that's strange," Harry said, "But I'm sure that the Doctor will believe you,

Shadow."

"But, he didn't saw it," he said. "Was I the only one who saw that or am I seeing things?"

"I'd say that you're nuts as usual," Sonic laughed, but Amy used her Piko Piko hammer

and hit on the head. "Ow!"

"Well, you deserve it," Amy replies. "Shadow, if you really saw a dark spot, then I believe

you."

"Me too," said Benton.

"Well, thanks, I guess...,"

The Doctor came back with some nerve pills and some pain killers. He calmly woke

Vector up, and watch him opening his eyes slowly. "Vector, wake up," the Doctor

whispered.

"Huh," Vector woke up and looked up to the Doctor, which he gave him a warm smile.

Then, they can hear Espio groaning, then Charmy, Cream, and Cheese; all of them were

awake at the same time. "What's going on...," Vector asked.

"Hey, Vector, I'm going to give you some nerve pills," the Doctor was going to him some

pills and a glass of water.

"Why?"

"Well, don't you remember? You had a seizure," Shadow said.

"Really? Whoa, that's crazy, man! How bad was it, Doctor?"

"It was very serious, I'm afraid. Here, take some." As he gave him the pills, and watched

him taking the pills and swallowed it with a glass of water, the Doctor asked him, "Now,

Vector, are you sure you don't remember shaking? Did you feel anything?"

"Nope. I just a nightmare, that's all. No worries."

"What was your nightmare," Sarah Jane asked.

"Well, at the beginning, I remember paying my bills and my taxes, which it sucks! But,

then all of a sudden, there's a dude, with a little beard, mustache, or whatever, and he

was wearing black, like very dark black. Then, he just entered my house without

knocking, and I remember him saying, 'My name is the Master, and you will obey me!'"

"WHAT," the Doctor asked with an angry tone, which it made Cream and Cheese jumped

from their beds. The Doctor turned around and apologized.

"Who's the Master," Knuckles asked.

"Oh, Knuckles," the Doctor explained as he calmed himself down. "He's a Time Lord, like

myself, but only more evil than ever. He's the one who loves to play tricks and doesn't

mind watching them suffer. He's the one who blames everything on me, and I have to fix

everything. I can't stand him for a minute in my life! My biggest enemy, the baddest, and

the most evil person, or Time Lord in the whole universe!" He turned to Vector and asked

him, "What happened next?"

"Well," Vector gulped, "After that, I told him to back off of you're going to face with my

knuckles. And, finally, he used some kind of magic powers or something like that, and he

attacked me. I was getting weak by the second. And, now, I'm awake, thank God!"

"But how does this "Master" gets into Vector's dream," Sonic asked.

The Doctor thought about it. Then, he thought of Shadow, saying that he saw a black

spot. "Shadow, did you really saw a dark, black spot on Vector's neck?"

"Yeah," Shadow replied.

"Shadow, I think you just saw a virus from him. This is known as a Memory-Shock Virus;

a severe virus that can go to the brain and gives you horrible nightmares from your past.

Or, yet, it can give your past from a wonderful dream to a horrible nightmare."

"Is there a cure for that," Tails asked.

"Yes, fortunately," said the Doctor. "However, it's not easy. The only way to stop the virus

to fight your fears, enemies, anything that gives you nightmares and prevents from a

shock. That's how he got a seizure."

"Whoa," said Vector. "Say, what kind of Doctor are you anyway? What did you study?"

"Everything," he said smiling.

"Wha...,"

"It's a long story, dude," Knuckles whispered.

"Okay...,"

"Anyways, Doctor," said the Brigadier, "I need to go back to my office and make calls. I'll

be back." The Brigadier left.

The Doctor turned back to Vector and said, "Now, Vector, I want you to relax and do not

fall asleep. I'll be back in just a moment." Finally, the Doctor left.

Espio's eyes were down and thought, 'Who is he? And, how does he know about this?'

Meanwhile, Shadow sighed and thought about the Memory-Shock Virus. Then, he

hear the Doctor calling for him. He exited the infirmary and went to see the Doctor.

"Shadow, I think there's a solution why I can't see the Memory-Shock Virus."

"Huh?"

"Your eyes has some kind of power to see things that we can't see. Your eyes might be

more than a twenty-twenty vision."

"That's ridiculous," Shadow replied. "How do you know about this?"

"Why else I can't see the virus? Only you can, my dear Shadow. Now, the only way to

stop this virus is for you to enter Vector's dream and find this." He showed Shadow a

a CD, but there's nothing on it.

"This is just a CD," Shadow said.

"I know, but once we play it, it'll tell us to find the _real _cure."

"What? You can't be serious!"

The Doctor smiled and said, "I am." Then, he left behind Shadow's back. He turned to

see him leaving, then turned back to the CD.

'A CD, huh,' Shadow thought. 'Is this my first clue?'

To Be Continued...


	6. Things Getting Better by the Minute

Tails was checking on Cream and Cheese to see if they need anything. "No thank you, Tails," said Cream with a sad

smile, "We're doing okay."

"Are you sure," Tails asked, but Cream nodded anyway. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

Tails sat a stool beside her bed and asked, "How did you guys get here? What happened?" After Cream told him

the whole story, Tails gasped and said, "That's awful! I hope your mother is okay!"

"She's fine," she said, "But I think she might believe that we might be dead."

"Chao, chao," said Cheese as he was so glum.

"Don't say things like that," Amy walked to Tails and said, "Look, I know that this is scary, but we'll get you guys

home in no time."

Cream smiled and said, "You're right, Amy! But how?"

"Remember you saw a police box, known as the TARDIS?"

"It was named the TARDIS," Cream asked.

"Yeah," said Amy. "Well, anyway, the Doctor can take you back home. That's how we got here in the first place."

"Right," said Tails. "The Doctor is a very nice man. You should have see the rest of the TARDIS! He has a library, a

game room, the entertainment room, a swimming pool...,"

"He has a swimming pool," Charmy asked while listening to Tails.

Tails turned to him and said, "Yeah! He has everything that you can think of."

"Including a music room," Charmy asked.

"Yep," said Tails and Amy.

"A dojo," Espio asked. He, too, had listened to the conversation. For some reason, he thinks that the Doctor was

a very different person, or yet a human. Espio was so curious, that he just had to figure it out.

"Yep," said Tails and Amy again.

"A garden," Cream asked.

"Yeah," said Amy. "It was beautiful! He has all those flowers and there are some that I have never heard of

before."

"Amazing," Cream said with a happy face.

As soon as the Doctor goes back to the infirmary, he can hear Tails saying that the Doctor is the best, and

explaining everything about him. According to Tails, the Doctor had inspired him a lot, and he wants to live there

forever. He and Amy are also telling them of how they first met him and Sarah Jane Smith. Charmy, Cream, and

Espio smiled and enjoyed listening to their story. They gasped and laughed and at the end, they asked questions.

Tails and Amy were so happy to answer them. The Doctor quietly exited out the room, and he sighed happily. 'Amy...

Tails..., thank you,' he thought. "What are you so happy about," the Doctor looked to see Sonic. The Doctor smiled

and lied, "Nothing, really."

"Say, listen, I've been thinking about being your best man, and I decided to do it. Just for you and Sarah."

The Doctor grinned and shook hands with him. "Aww, Sonic! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how

appreciative I am for you to consider!"

Sonic chuckled and said, "No problem, buddy! I'm always here to help out."

"Sonic, besides my Sarah Jane, you are my best friend, and I couldn't thank you enough for everything that you

have done for us."

Sonic was shocked to hear those words from him. He smiled in an awe and said, "Thanks! You are my best friend,

too. Well, besides Tails and Amy. I appreciate that!" Both of them hugged shortly and shook hands again.

"Well, what's going on here," Sarah entered the hallway to see Sonic and the Doctor, smiling.

The Doctor put his arm around her waist and answered, "Sarah, it's official; Sonic is going to be my best man."

"Really," she asked, and Sonic nodded, while smiling. "That's wonderful! Listen, I already told the Brigadier about

the engagement, and you'll never believe his reaction."

"Really," said the Doctor.

"Yeah, well, he's in there, but I'll have to warn you, it's a bit noisy."

She opened the door right in front of them, and the listened the Brigadier, Harry, and Benton screaming, "I CAN'T

BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS AMAZING! OH, MY...," Sarah closed the door.

Sonic has a wonderful, and yet crazy idea. "Hey, let me do something fun." Sonic opened the door and the three

men were screaming with joy and excitement. He closed the door, then opened it again. And to make it more fun,

he opened and closed the door with rhythm. The Doctor and Sarah laughed a little, without having the men

paying attention to figure out what was going on. Sonic joined them and said, "See?"

"That's hilarious," said the Doctor. "I should have thought about that!"

"Pretty funny," said Sarah Jane. Then, a thought just hit her. "Oh! I almost forgot! I'll be back." She kissed the

Doctor's lips rapidly and left. She went to the infirmary room and said, "Hey, Amy!"

Amy turned to her and asked, "What is it, Sarah?"

"May I have a word with you?"

"Sure." Amy followed Sarah out of the infirmary room.

Meanwhile, Shadow was talking outside to Rouge and Knuckles. He was explaining about the CD that the Doctor

gave him. He also explained that he's the only one that can see the virus. Rouge and Knuckles couldn't believe it,

but they knew that have to anyway.

"What's the CD has got to do with the virus," Knuckles asked.

"He said that this is a clue, so we can find the real cure of this virus," Shadow explained.

"That's crazy," said Rouge. "We need a computer! Do you think the Doctor has one in the TARDIS?"

"Let's find out," Knuckles suggested. So, the three went the TARDIS, but as Knuckles tried to open it, it was locked.

"ARGH! This damn door wouldn't open!"

"It looks like the Doctor has the key," said Shadow. "Let's ask him."

"Good idea." Rouge lead the boys inside, when suddenly, they can hear Amy screaming. The three gasped and

rushed to see Amy and Sarah Jane. "What's going on," Rouge asked.

"Is everything okay," Shadow asked.

"Hehehehehe," Amy laughed. "I'm going to be the Maid of Honor!" She jumped with excitement, while the three

sighed with a sweat drop.

"Yay," said the three sarcastically.

"And, let me guess," said Shadow. "Sonic's going to be the best man." Amy nodded rapidly.

"Oh, just imagine! Sonic and I are going to walk in the aisle together. He's going to escort me, and we'll dance

together at the reception, and Sonic will say...,"

"Amy," Sarah Jane woke Amy from her _reality_. "I think it'd be better if you don't have your hopes way too up."

"Oh, right," said Amy in an embarrassment.

"Does he know yet," asked Knuckles.

"No, but let's not tell him," said Sarah Jane.

"Oh, I get it," said Rouge as she winked at Sarah Jane. "You want this to be a secret, so Sonic will be the last one

to find out on the wedding day."

"Say, when's the wedding," Knuckles asked.

"In two months," she answered. "I hope you can stay with us a little longer, if that's possible."

"Sarah Jane," said Shadow, "we wouldn't mind at all. Besides, everything is fine at Mobius. We're here because

we want to travel with you."

"Absolutely," Rouge replied.

"We are so not ready to go home," Knuckles replies.

Sarah smiled and said, "Thank you. Now, remember; don't tell Sonic about this. Okay?"

Everyone else nodded and smiled.

At the infirmary room, Harry was checking on Vector. He was sleeping very good. 'At least Vector is doing okay,'

Harry thought. 'I wonder how did that happened.' He was interrupted when the Doctor tapped his shoulder. He

gasped and hit him on the shoulder. "Don't do that," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor. "I was checking on Vector. How's he doing?"

"Well, as you can see, he's sleeping very good. He just took the antibiotics before he fell asleep."

"Good, he needs to take it at least two times a day," said the Doctor. "Oh, and by the way, we heard you, Benton,

and the Brigadier shouting for us. Now, don't get too excited." He said with a grin.

"Oh, you heard didn't you? Well, I apologize, Doctor." He left, and as the Doctor turned to Tails and the others, he

winked, while they laughed, but trying not to wake Vector up.

Meanwhile, Doris was outside, taking a walk, when suddenly, she heard a strange voice. She looked around, but

she didn't see anything. So, she took a stroll, but heard that voice again. "Honey?" She thought it could be her

husband. But no response. "Oh, very funny, dear! Now come on out and show yourself!"

"Who are you talking to, dear," the Brigadier came forward.

"You! Were you trying to scare me again?"

"No," he answered. "Why would I do such a thing?" Before she could reply, he quickly said, "Oh, never mind! I

remember!"

"Well, dear, I could have sworn I heard something," said Doris. "It's like a hiss."

"A hiss," he asked. "Well, it could be a snake. Where is it coming from?" As she pointed the direction, the Brigadier

went to the direction, and slowly, as he tear the leaves from the bush, he screamed and saw an enormous, black

snake with purple stripes. It hissed loudly. It was a snake that he have never seen or heard before. He quickly

escaped, hold Doris's hand, and shouted, "RUN!" The two ran, as the snake got bigger and hissed loudly.

To Be Continued...


End file.
